1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a medicinal information label system, and more particularly, pertains to a resealable pamphlet system having fold out informational panels for dissemination of medical and drug product information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art medical printed informational material has been difficult to read, at best, due to a myriad of required informational medical information which must be attached or included on the medical product or drug container. Reading of this small print information often requires the use of optical devices such as glasses or magnifying devices. Often dosages were improperly interpreted or conveniently ignored because it was difficult to extricate such valuable information. Users are often prone to neglect such small and difficult to read information for the above and other reasons.
Often medical printed informational material was printed in the same small type fashion and included in loose leaf form in a packaging container along with a pill bottle. The user was then free to discard the packaging container, along with the informational material, with utter disregard to retaining the information for further reference in the future. Had the user the foresight to attempt to retain the informational material, the material could be separated from the medical device or drug container and lost. The informational material could also become damaged or dog-eared if left in an unsecured state.
Clearly what is needed is a resealable product information label system which attaches to a medical product or drug container and which includes a sufficient amount of label material for sufficiently large printing.